Fantasy and reality collide!
by FearMeOfQuizilla
Summary: This is O story me and MinaminoTeku are writing, it has both O our characters in it, and also Teku made her O knew one, and we go into the YYH world by getting sucked into the T.V!OCxKurama, OCxHiei
1. Chapter 1

One bright shiny day, two girls walked down the sidewalk to their school. The girl on the right was named Fear, a pretty young lady with long dark blue hair and deep dark blue eyes, with a slight blush on her checks. Her friend was Koriko, an exceptionally beautiful girl with short hair of violet, two white ties on both sides of her head, and eyes of light gray. Nobody found that strange. They were both anime fans; their favorite anime, Yuu Yuu Hakusho. 

Why were they so happy? It's because Fear just bought the new YYH DVD. It's very rare, very expensive, it's amazing the she was able to get her hands on it since it was never meant to be distributed publicly...They planned to watch it after school at Koriko's house. Now they couldn't wait till school was over, though that's the same as any day for Koriko. She didn't enjoy school too much. 

"Hey Koriko-kun?" asked Fear, turning her head to the other girl. 

"Yes, what is it Fear-san?" said Koriko turning her head in the other direction.

"Well, what do you think is on the DVD?" asked Fear for about the 5 millionth time. 

Koriko sighed, the question finally getting in her nerves.

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see." She replied with the same answer every time Fear had asked it. You'd think she would have gotten the point by now. 

"Oh well, I can't wait!" Fear said jumping up and down like a kangaroo.

"I know, me neither," said Koriko, staring at her friend. She sometimes wondered and worried about her... 

A voice comes through the air.

"Hey you guys!"

Koriko and Fear turned their heads to meet their other friend, an anime fan as well.

"Hey Izzie-chan!" said Fear, running towards her friend and hugging her immensely. 

"Hey Fear, hey Koriko." 

"Hi Izzie-san," replied Koriko while walking to the two other girls. 

"Izzie-chan, do you want to come over to Koriko's house after school and watch me new YYH DVD?" Fear gazed hopefully at her friend. 

"No sorry, I don't have time tonight, sorry Fear," replied Izzie, looking at her other friends. 

"Well that's ok, you can stop by my house and watch it another time." The disappointment didn't phase Fear one bit. 

"Thanks," said Izzie with a cheerful smile. 

The school bell rang and the three girls scrambled to get to class. 

"Oh crap! We need to get to class!" Fear frantically ran to the school.

"Bye Izzie, see you later." Koriko followed Fear, only she wasn't so enthused as Fear portrayed. She walked slowly behind, keeping a normal pace. She didn't care much for being late. To her, school was nothing.

"Yeah bye!" yelled Fear, about to open the school's door. 

"Yeah, see you two later," said Izzie, walking to the door while watching Fear run and Koriko strolling behind. 

The two girls were just about to reach their home room when a teacher stopped them by shouting "No running in the halls young ladies!" which was odd, considering only Fear was running.

Koriko didn't see the need to apologize but nonetheless, the two girls turned around and mumbled an apology to the teacher. Koriko mumbled a little something of her own. "Baka sensei..." She was in a pretty foul mood at this point. 

When the teacher walked away, the two girls ran into the class room and into their seats. Unfortunately, they were caught.

"Koriko, Fear, you both are one minute late!" said Mr. Johnson. 

"We're sorry, Mr. Johnson," said the two girls looking down. 

"Well next time you better get to class on time!" said the grumpy teacher, turning back around to the black board while writing today's assignments.

Koriko, once again, mumbled something that only Fear could hear since she was right next to her. "It was just one stupid minute...Lighten up, you old..." 

She was cut short by a hand across her mouth. It was Fear.

"Careful what you say, Koriko-kun. You never know when he could be listening. 

A girl with brunette hair sitting across from Koriko whispered to her while passing a note. Koriko looked at the note and opened it while making sure Mr. Johnson didn't see it. It read: "Hey, how about you, me, and Fear sit together at lunch?" Koriko looked up checking to see if Mr. Johnson was still talking so he wouldn't see that she was replying to the note. She then passed it back to the girl. "Like we always do, Kako-chan." Kako smiled at that while nodding her head. That brightened her morning.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter about Koriko and her life so far. You should make one for Fear. Just a suggestion. XD)

The morning progresses with little amusement. Fear was as happy as a clam while Koriko was just blah. As always, Koriko showed little interest in the lessons made by the teachers. She was just a bit excited for lunch to roll around. There's nothing better then lifes little

treasures, Pocky.

Ding ding ding. The bell rings and it's time to go to lunch. Fear, Koriko, Kako and Izzie were all in different classes but they knew where to meet.

They meet together at the same place, every day, for the whole year. Some friends, like Fear and Izzie have known each other longer.

As does any other regular school day, once the bell to lunch rings, the children scatter like little ants.

If you even try to keep track of one person, you'd get lost in a matter of minutes. There was just that many students attending the Higurashi High School.

Fear and Izzie were the first to arrive at their meeting spot, the roof. Koriko and Kako fallowed shortly afterward.

"Oboot time." said Fear to her missing companions.

Koriko, setting down her stuff, replied.

"Gomen, long line for food."

"I can find that interesting seeing as how you don't eat school food."

Izzie takes a sip of her drink she brought from home.

The beautiful girl just ignores her friend's little comment.

"I do not engorge myself with such trash made by those with little education."

All three girls stare at her in confusion. Koriko was always bitter, but not this bitter. It's unusual, considering what's about to take place after school on that very day.

But they prefer not to get in her way. She's known to be a bit of a loose cannon and getting on her last nerve would be close to suicide.

Kako Fear and Izzie talk happily about Yuu Yuu Hakusho and their favorite characters, as usual. Koriko didn't join in the fun. She kept herself quiet, eating her pocky happily, savoring the flavor.

There is a reason behind Koriko's bitterness and her ways. Her childhood wasn't exactly all happy and fun and princess and girly. She was never close to her mother. All she cared about was a pack of cigarettes and a bottle of whisky. When she was young, around the age of eight, she stood at her father's bedside while he spoke his few last words. He was suffering a rare disease, one he has had for years and years and never told anybody. It was finally revealed during the last few months of his life when he started to show more symptoms. The last words he spoke t his daughter were _"Stay strong for me...and never give up..."_

Normally any daughter who witnessed their father's death would mourn and cope. But in Koriko's case, she did not. Those last words really hit her hard. She didn't take it as something positive. No. She took it negatively. Even at a young age, she started to grow a hatred for her father. _Never give up. He's in no position to make judgements_ was the first thought that ran through her head after the hour of the passing.

Shw saw him as a quitter, dying on her. And making a statement to never give up made him sound hypocritical. After that point, Koriko shut herself out from all emotions. She never got close to anyone. All the boy at her school think she's gorgeous and each one wants to get with her. But she just gives them all the cold shoulder. She sees none of them worth her time. Though deep down inside, she really wants to be close with someone, just one more time.

Koriko was deep in reflection when the bell to go back to class rang. She eats the last bit of her stuff to go head off without so much as a word to her friends. She has still yet to put her love into them.

But her friends are good ones and they wait on her. They know that she trusts them because they are the only ones that Koriko has ever told her past to. No one else but them knew of her father's passing and bitterness. They all assumed her parents were divorced. Rumors were spread about her mother and her drinking problem.

Unfortunately, they were not rumors. The girls made fun of her constantly for it, and also because she was apparently stealing all the guys when really they were all in love with her. Those mockeries added to her barrier that shielded her from all emotions. Luckily, her friends were there to support her. And she has yet to connect with them on an emotional view. Practically, all they have in common is their love for Yuu Yuu Hakusho.

Before she leaves to go to class, Fear screams to her.

"Don't forget! After school I'm coming over to your house to watch Yuu Yuu Hakusho!"

Koriko can't help but give a little smile at that remark. She waves in the air towards her friends.

They didn't see her smile but they sure felt it.

One more step closer to achieving her love for them.

The beautiful girl exits the room and starts to make her way to her next class, art, the only class she actually enjoys. She may be exceptionally great in academics and all the really ritzy schools want her for it, but she hates school all together. Her scores are phenomenal and yet she doesn't care about them. School was a waste of her time anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

The other girls watched Teku walk out the door her hair flowing behind her.

"Well we better get to class to, come on Fear we have chemistry" said Izzie walking towards the door.

"YAY!I love chem lab!" said Fear fallowing Izzie with stars in her eyes.She really did love it, it was her favorite subject she loved making stink bombs and putting them in the preps' lockers.

"See you later Kako." said Izzie and Fear at the same time going down the stairs.

"Ok bye." waved Kako putting up her stuff to get ready for her next class, how she hated gym.

Fear and Izzie reached class just in time before the teacher came in from lunch.

"Today class we are going to mix insert chemicals" said Mrs.Apala, the top of her suit barley staying on her bosom, but the boys didn't seem to mind. (Yeah, the stereo typical big boob beautiful dizty teacher.)

Fear snorted, amused at the site of boys drooling like animals. And all of the other girls eccept her and Izzie glared with jealous rage at the teachers breasts.

But nothing could distract her from her train of though. Explosions, making the chemicals explode, and for no other reason but to watch the chaos that it makes among the other students.

Izzie looked over at her friend, noticing the twinkle in her eyes, for Fear being so simple minded she knew what she was going-or trying to do, she sighed with that last thought.

"Now I think you all know how to mix the chemicals, if you have been doing your homework that is." Mrs.Apala winked saying that and all of the boys melted more in there seats.

WITH TEKU

Teku was calmly painting in art class ignoring the looks that people were giving her and the whispers she heard from them, when suddenly she heard a loud boom coming from the direction of the chem lab..., Teku then let out a big sigh while the other children ran out of the room to see what had happened. And the only thing louder then the teachers telling the students to calm down was the fire alarm and the sirens coming near the school, and the manic laughter that came from the only person she knew would do that.

"Damn it..." The words she spoke would never be heard from all of the ruckus that was going on, her eye brows frowned as she looked at her easel, she stopped her a moment, then continued painting

seeing no reason why she should move when there was no real danger.

WITH KAKO

Kako was running laps around the school grounds with the other tired students when she looked over at the school into the window of the chem lab, it was filled with smoke, and then it exploded.

She stood there for what seemed like hours but what was only minutes, and then along with the other students she started to scream and freak out.

"CALM DOWN PEOPLE!" said the gym coach trying-but failing miserably-to calm all of the students down and make sure none of them try and get inside, not knowing what was in there.

But Kako managed to slip pass him and run into the building, she ran up stairs and when she got up to where the art room was, she stopped and looked at an unfazed girl, it was Teku, just calmly sitting there painting, but looking quite annoyed.

"Hey, Teku did you not hear that!' said Kako walking up to her, still trying to cetch her breath from her running up the stairs, and all of the running she did in gym class.

"Yes." Teku replied not even turning her head.

"Well what was it!Do you think anyone got hurt!" Kako asked frantically.

"It was Fear, and I don't think anyone would." said Teku finally putting away her art supplies not being able to work under these conditions anymore.

"But why would Fear do that!" asked Kako.

"Because she's insane..." Teku trailed off there when she saw to girls covered in smoke standing at the door way.

"Hey Teku if we are going to watch YYH tonight we have to skedaddle now!" said the smoke covered Fear.

"Fine, I was tired of being here anyway." said Teku glaring at her a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

The two girls walk down the alleyway towards Koriko's place. Students are still running around in a panic, trying to get away from the school. They must be really bored or really stupid to be running around when nothing is happening anymore. But, nonetheless, Fear and Koriko are not caught up in it.

About ten minutes later, they arrive in the front of Koriko's apartment. It was a white building with about five doors on each floor (there are two floors). Koriko's is the middle one on the top. They walk up the stairs and towards the dark brown door. Mail was sticking out of the slot and the "Welcome" mat was disarranged and dirty. Koriko has yet to clean it after her mother's little mishap, which will remain unsaid.

Avoiding the mat completely, Koriko quickly opens the door and both girls enter into the apartment. The inside wasn't as bad as the mat. It was relatively clean, except for a few beer bottles floating around in the living room. It was pretty simple: couch, kitchen, table and chairs, two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a laundry room. It was the only apartment with an extra room so they used it as a laundry room so they didn't have to deal with the ones shared by the other people who lived in the building.  
They were the only ones inside. Koriko's mother was off at work, bartender at a local bar. Normally, she doesn't come home till late at night, about 2 a.m. And usually, she comes home drunk. Her fellow co-workers don't acknowledge the fact that she's a mother and they have annual contests to see who can drink the most without passing out. Koriko's mother always wins. After years of drinking, she's learned to hold her booze and stay awake.

Fear tries to break the ice about the interior.  
"Nice place."

Koriko ignores her friend's little comment, knowing that she didn't mean what she said.

The young girl looks to the side.  
She too sets her stuff down, only this time, it's on the couch. "So you wanna watch it now?"

The goth girl already has her answer. She expresses it by opening the cabinet above the sink. Possibly the most unusual thing in the whole apartment rested in this cabinet. Many many Pocky boxes fill it up from top to bottom. If given the chance, she'd fill up all the cabinets in her place with hundreds upon hundreds of Pocky. And all were the same: just plain chocolate. As you can see, she does her own shopping.  
She takes two out and closes the door. She then tosses one towards her friend.  
"Here, snack for the show."

Fear catches it, and grins.  
"Thanks."

The both girls walk over to the couch, which sat in front of the TV. Koriko sits while Fear takes out the DVD and pops it into the DVD player. She then returns to her friend on the couch.  
"Finally, we can watch it." She presses play on the remote and the show begins. **(K:I'm not getting technical, saying there's a menu and such. Just the episodes playing nonstop)**

"Let's hope it doesn't suck," said Koriko, eating a Pocky stick. She leans back and stares at the screen.

"Of course it won't. Nothing about Yuu Yuu Hakusho sucks." Fear was so happy she could explode. **(K:XD not really)**(F:yes I could XD)

The opening song plays with an unusually different video. It wasn't the three ones seen before on the other episodes. It had, instead of Botan and Koenma and all those other characters aside from the main four, there were two girls and other different characters. Both of the girls looked freakishly similar to the two girls that sat on the couch.

Only Fear called attention to it.  
"Oh wow isn't that awsome!They look just like us!"

But Koriko pays no mind to it really.  
"Probably just coincidental." However, deep inside, she was excited as hell. She wouldn't admit she loved Yuu Yuu Hakusho to death. She keeps that all bottled up inside.

The opening passes and the episode starts with the four boys, Yusuuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama, standing outside an ice cream shop. Kurama wore his school uniform, Yuusuke and Kuwabara their's, and Hiei in is black cloak. It must be an older episode, possibly a lost one.  
They stand in a circle; Yuusuke and Kuwabara with cones in their hands. Hiei and Kurama didn't want one.

"When is pacifierface supposed to come? We do have things to do." Yuusuke takes a giant lick of his ice cream.

"Keep your patience, Yuusuke. He will be here soon." Kurama, however, was as calm as ever.

Hiei looks up at his partner.  
"Kitsune, when's that girl coming?"

Kuwabara somewhat sneezes in his cone.  
"Girl! What girl?"

The red haired kitsune waves his hand in defense.  
"It's nothing, just someone I thought would be of some value to the team."

The black clad rogue still keeps his glare on him.  
"You'd better hope so."

Meanwhile, on the couch...  
"Girl? Do you think she was one of those girls in the opening?" said Fear, excited even more.  
Koriko practically finished her box of Pocky.  
"Possibly."

The four boys continue talking.  
"You have a girlfriend now, Kurama?" asked Yuusuke with curiosity.

Kurama puts his hands in his pockets.  
"I suppose you could call her that, yes."

"Name?" Yuusuke and Kuwabara both said simultaneously. They were both really excited to know who this new girl is.

The kitsune happily smiles.  
"Kika is her name." (K:**just in case you were wondering where the name came from, it's a pet name from my bf)**

"Heh, what a stupid name." That was Koriko in the living room.

Fear looks towards her friend.  
"I think it's odd."

"So, how long has it been now?" Hiei himself was getting impatient as well.

"Not very long," said Kurama, not looking down at his comrade.

"Hn. Damned toddler takes too damn long." He must have been really pissed.

A voice comes up behind him.  
"How nice, I'm loved. Perhaps I should put you back on prohibition."

Somehow, Hiei knew that it was Koenma that appeared behind him. It was as though he wanted him to hear what he just said.  
"I think I'll pass."

The 4 boys gather together, side by side, and stare at the new comer. All but Kurama scrutinize him in annoyance. Yusuuke speaks.  
"About time. What took ya?"

Koenma **(K:flipped his hair, "hair appointment." XDDDDDDDDDDDD just kidding)** ignored his comment.  
"I have some important news."


End file.
